Super Dragon Ball Heroes Remastered
by bro95094
Summary: After This what Happens in Tournament of Power, Goku And Vegeta And Mai now must be fighting with his old foes in Dangerosouly Prison Planet to Save Future Trunks.
1. Goku vs Goku, New Mission

Hi guys im gonna say something, i have no any idea how to ended Perfect Weapon X so you guys gonna be ended in your head but this story it's gonna be endend because im very excited to writing this story so let's go.

Beerus Planet

After Tournament of Power, Goku and Vegeta understand how many time will be go to finally become strongest in all 12 universes and now both of them it's hardly trained. Goku tried to kick Whis but Whis it's blocked and Vegeta shooting to Whis with multiple ki blasts and Whis it's knocked out both of them and Goku and Vegeta it's talking: Dammit Vegeta it's some kind of something what it's can to Beat Whis- Goku asked and Vegeta suggested- If you can tap into Ultra Instinct power you will be on this same level like Whis? and then Mai it's coming and shouted- Goku-San, Vegeta-san and Goku shouted- Hi Mai and Mai says- You gonna help me, Trunks is dissappeared and Vegeta says- What? and Goku says- Dissappeared? and Kaioshin says- Future Trunks is should be go to Beerus Planet and trained with Goku and Vegeta and Then someone it's comes from tree and says- im know where Trunks is, My name Is Fu and Vegeta says angrily- Tell me and Fu it's teleporting Goku and Vegeta and Mai to unknown place and Whis says to himself - This guy Fu it's very suspended.

Unknown Planet

Goku asks- what the hell is that and where is Fu? and then someone it's comes and Mai shocked asks- Goku san? and Other Goku says- Hmm another me from dimesion? Zamasu? and Other Goku it's transformed into Super Saiyan 4 and CC Goku transformed into Super Saiyan God and fight it's begins: CC Goku it's kicking SS4 Goku with strongly blows and Ss4 Goku it's tried to kick him in face but CC Goku it's dodged and says- Im not fricking Zamasu and Ss4 Goku it's blows up him into sky and Cc Goku it's shouted- ĶAIOKEN! and Transforms into Super Saiyan Blue with Kaioken and CC Goku and Ss4 Goku it's sending blows on themselves and then Ss4 Goku it's kicked CC Goku on his face and sending on him Kamehameha and CC Goku shouted- X2O! and doing this too and both of beams it's clashed and Ss4 Goku says- i see you having good ki and why you working with Fu? and Vegeta says- Me and Kakarotto just trying to save my son and Other Goku backs to his normal form and says- im gonna help you and then Fu comes out and says- so Saiyans it's very stupid and This planet it's my and called: Prison Planet and Mai shouted- Did you kiddnapped Trunks!? and Fu smiled evily- Maybe and Fu dissappeared and Other Goku says- Im from Time Patrol and i felt Haticajack ki in this place so possibly Fu it's not only danger in this place, hm goodbye and Xeno Goku Dissappered and now Goku And Vegeta will be fighting with his past and old foes.

Trunks And Cooler meeting in Chapter 2,


	2. Evil Saiyan, Trunks is Rescued

Fu's Place

Fu is watching Prison Planet by his monitors and then looks on saiyan and says- So you will be ready for show, evil saiyan and then evil saiyan is charging his ki.

Prison Planet

Vegeta, i still searching Haticycack and i can't find him what a shame- Goku says and Vegeta growled- Godamn Kakarot it's not important now, i wanna rescue my son and get the hell outta here and then someone yelled- Oh my how you changed! and Goku turned off and sees Bojack and his gang and Trunks who is taked by Bojack as hostage and Vegeta yelled- You son of a bitch, give me my SON!!! and Transformed into Super Saiyan 2 and Goku into Super Saiyan 3 and then begins fighting: Goku it's fighting with Kogu and Kazuya and blocking his blows and blasts, Goku kicked Kazuya in stomach and knocked out ,Kogu it's tried slashed Goku with his sword but he blocked and destroyed his sword with one finger and killed him by Kienzan, Trunks it's wakes up and sees his father fighting and Mai hiding, Trunks transforms into Super Saiyan Rage and Knocked out Bojack and Vegeta says- Trunks, thank god how are you? and Trunks repiled-Good and someone yelled- There you are! and It's Cooler, Frieza's brother and Goku asks- Trunks , Cooler it's with us? and Trunks repiled-Yeah and Cooler shoots to Kazuya with Death Beam and Goku And Vegeta Transforms into Ssb and with Trunks finishes them with Kamehameha and Final Flashes and come back to his normal forms and explaining some things. O this is it, i killed myself for says this but thanks for saving my son- Vegeta says and Cooler repiled relucantly- oh no problem but if this brat it's not dissappeared, everything will be okay and Mai hugs Trunks, Vegeta looked on sky and says- Kakarot, he is here Haticyack and Goku transformed into Super Saiyan, preparing to fight but some blast it's killed Hatiycack instantly and then someone is yelling: FIGHT!!!! and everyone is shocked and sees evil saiyan.


	3. Cumber: The Evil Saiyan

Goku it's rushes on Cumber but after hits in aura, he beginning losing control and attack others: Vegeta transforms into Super Saiyan Blue Evolution and asks- What are you doing? and dodging his blows and attacks, Trunks Transforms into Super Saiyan 2 and tried to help Vegeta but Goku kicked Vegeta and Kicks Trunks into face and grabs his leg and begins slamming him everywhere into ground, meanwhile Cumber it's ripped his strajtjacket and Fu says through speaker- it's Evil Saiyan, Cumber and if someone is hits his aura, he will be out of control and Cooler says- Fu, Frieza susprassed me by transforming into Golden Frieza, so why i will has been worst? and Transforming into Golden Cooler and begins fighting with Cumber. Goku it's overpowered Trunks and tried to kill him but Vegeta shouted- SUPER GALICK GUN! and shoots to Goku and knocked him out and Goku backs to his normal form , Trunks comes and asks- you are alright? and Goku repiled-Yeah and im sorry you and Vegeta for that and Vegeta says- it's doesnt matter now, we need to beat that Cumber, Cooler fights with Cumber and shoots in him SuperNova but it's doesnt affects on Cumber and Cumber asks- it's there you got? and then sees Goku in Ssg,Trunks Ssr and Vegeta Ssbe rushing on him and begins fighting:Goku tried to kick him but Cumber kicks him in arm and slamming him into ground, Vegeta shoots to him with ki blasts but Cumber grabbed one of ki blasts and kicked Vegeta in rock and shoots Trunks in face and both of them it's on ground now, Goku transforms into Blue and kicking him in knee but Cumber gives him headbutt and kicks him into sky and knocked out in ground and Cooler it's to fight back but Cumber it's shoots to him with ki blast and Cooler blocked this. Vegeta asks- Dammit is something to beat him? and Mai says- kaioshin gives me Potara Earrings and throws them to Goku and Vegeta and Goku says- there is not other options and i still can't tap into Ultra Instinct so let's do this, Vegeta nooded and Goku gives him Earring and becomes Vegito.


	4. Vegito's Power Of Kaioken Blue Explodes

Vegito stands and says- Cumber you want to fight so what you are waiting for? DO IT! and fight it's begins: Cumber tried to kick him but Vegito dodging every blow and counters rest of blows and give Cumber solid punch in jaw and sends him in other place, Cumber gets up and tried to shoot him with other ki blasts and then Vegito transforming into Super Saiyan God and shouted- THIS IS GODLY VEGITO! and begins dominating Cumber with his combos, Cumber grabbed his leg and tried to smash him but Vegito kicks him with leg and then Cumber breaks his guard and smash him in rock but Vegito shouted- KAIOKEN X20! and transformed into Blue, Cumber says- hmph,go ahead and Vegito begins attacking him and even dominating him, Cumber is massacred by Vegito, even he tried to do something, Vegito is always countering his blows and pinned him, Vegito finally knocked him in ground and shouted- FINAL KAMEHAMEHA X20! and shoots to Cumber. Cumber it's now totally weakned and helpless, Vegito backs to his normal form and comes to him and smiled- bang! and then Cumber growled- are you sure worm? and he kicked Vegito and making his own light of moon and shouted- BURST AND MIX! and transformed into Oozaru Form and Vegito shocked says- Shit and Cumber shoots to him and destroyed Potara so fusion is ended and again Goku and Vegeta is out of options but maybe is still a hope or isn't?.

Im know is short but more will be in Chapter 5, Goodnight.


	5. Im your master!, Rage of Fu Explodes

Kakarotto, you having now enough power to tap into Ultra instinct?-Vegeta asked and Goku repiled- eh no and then Cooler attacks Oozaru Cumber and gets smashed and screamed in agony, Goku and Vegeta transformed into Ssb and tried to attack Cumber but Cumber kicked Goku and stomped on Vegeta and tried to smash him, Vegeta tried to fight back and transformed into Ssbe and escaped but Cumber punched him in face and Vegeta fails with blocking this blow and gets knocked out, Trunks transforms into Ssj2 and shoots to him with ki blasts but Cumber tried to grab him but Goku kicked Trunks and Cumber grab him and breaking his bones, Goku shouted in agony- AAAARRRGHHHH!!! and tried to come into Kaioken but failed and backs to his normal form and gets knocked out too, Fu appears and says- well done and then Cumber suprisingly knocked him and shoots to him with beam and says- shut the fuck up! and Fu stands and begins getting angrier and transformed into Super Saiyan-like form then says- You goddamn monkey, you maybe forget who your master!!! and begins slashing Cumber's face with his sword, Cumber tried to reflected him but Fu blocked this and shouted- AURA SLICER! and slices Cumber's aura and slices his tail, Cumber backs to his normal form and tried to punched Fu but Fu disappears and says- Continues Fight and Vegeta stands and transforms with rest of his power into Ssj 2 and Trunks shouted- Father please not!, you are weakened and Vegeta says- Shut up, im doing this for you, Mai, Bulma and rest of family and even for Kakarot, Vegeta turns on Cumber and says with smile- Ready for Round 2!.


	6. The Mightiest Xeno Vegito

Cumber is fighting with Vegeta Ssj2 and dominating him, Vegeta tried to do something but Cumber perfectly blocking his blows and Vegeta tried to shoots Galick Gun but Cumber interrupted him and knocked him out and beating him, Trunks shouted-FATHER! and tried to attacks Cumber but Cumber knocked him into ground and tried to finish them but Ki blast is blocked by Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta and Xeno Goku says- you fight with us now and Cumber says- oh yeah, you are just a clones of this guys but okay if you wanna die okay, fight and fight begins: Xeno Goku kicks Cumber in head and Vegeta in Stomach, Cumber transforms into Super Saiyan 3 and Knocked out both of them, Vegeta shoots to him Galick Gun but it's dosen't affect to him and Cumber kicks him in stomach and Goku with his leg, both of them landed on the ground and Goku says coughed blood- Dammit his blows almost broke my guts and Vegeta says- me too and Goku suggested- maybe fusion will be work out, not dance but Potara and Vegeta nooded and fused. Vegito says- we will be just begins and fights it's begins: Vegito transformed into Super Saiyan 4, Cumber shoots to him with claws-like ki blasts but Vegito dodged all of them and Punched Cumber into arm and head and knocked him, Cumber furiosly rushes on him and Vegito blocking every blow and jumped from Cumber and shoots to him with blasts, Cumber shouted-THE RAGE OF CLAWS! and shoots to him. Something strange is happening because Vegito getting biggest problems with Attacking of Cumber and Cumber slowly begins dominating him, Vegeta Cc shouted- Kakarotto, this guys begins losing, wake up and tap into Ultra Instinct power, please you are only hope!!!! KAKAROTTO!!!,and then miracle it's happens Goku flyed to Cumber and give him solid blow and sends him in far place and transformed into Mastered Ultra Instinct, Cumber stands and tried to punch Goku but Goku's dodges it's very fast and Goku kicked him in Sky and sends Kamehameha, strings is has been destroyed and entire Planet is now in fire, Fu appears, Transformed into his form and says angrily- Son Goku, why won't you die!! and Goku just growled and Ultimate Fight in Prison Planet it's begins.


	7. Final Battle on Prison Planet

Fu flyed to Goku and tried to hit him but Goku is dodged every blow and sending his blows, Goku punched him in face, Fu flys out and Goku begins massacred Fu, Fu tried to slash him but Goku grabs his sword and throws out and Fu says-Dammit and gets kicked out, Goku shouted-GUYS ESCAPE FROM THIS FUCKING PLANET!!! I TAKE CARE OF HIM AND BEAT HIM and Vegeta tried to tell something but Xeno Goku says- maybe it's only way and he and rest escaped using Instant Trasmision. Fu it's bored with Goku's dodges and shoots to him but failed and Goku begins his massacred combo and then Cooler wakes up and says- This is one chance to me and shoots to them with SuperNova but Goku sees this and canceled and Cooler shocked asks- how?, Cooler rushes to Fu and Goku knocked him and says- this is none of your business and again massacred Fu and says slowly- Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!! and shoots to Fu but some of ki blast it's shoots to Kamehameha and it's revealed this is Cumber who is still alive and Goku says- Dammit, Ultra Instinct Energy it's running out from him and some kind of portal opens and it's Zamasu with his new companions and Goku asked- Zamasu? but how? and Fu opens up his portal and says- bye bye and escaped but Cooler follows him, Zamasu taked Cumber with himself and escaped too, Goku screamed and planet explodes. Now the reamining survivors from Prison Planet it's alive and attacked other people but this other bigger danger then them?


	8. A New Threat, Zamasu Returns

Xeno Goku and rest teleported to Beerus Planet and Goku says- Hi Beerus and Beerus repiled-hi , wait where is normal Goku? and Xeno Vegeta repiled-he's gone after explosion of Prison Planet and Whis says- oh no, it's sad but maybe he is still alive and Vegeta repiled- it's Kakarot so he can't die so easily but this is not work for us we need back to Time Nest so guys goodbye and thanks for everything and both of them dissappeared, then someone comes and it's Kaioshin of Universe 6 and begs- Oh my god, please rescues our universe, Universe 6 is attacked and Shocked Vegeta asks-What? but what's with Champa and Kaioshin repiled- all God of Destruction dissappeared except Beerus-sama and then Vegeta grabs him and says- im gonna help you but take me to Cabba.

Universe 6

Cabba is knocked out and Hit,Kale and Caulifla


End file.
